


此处为家

by LyndiaFox



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: Phillip的人生早已被规划好了，那些他父亲所不认同之事全数被隔离在边境线之外。他将这幅地图称之为“苦痛”，而他本打算认命地按部就班度过这一生。直到P.T.Barnum带着一幅全新的地图闯入了他的世界，那图里最终也许包含了爱吧。





	此处为家

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kibbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Map Called Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629039) by [Kibbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers). 



地图上的边境线是不可以改动的，也不能胡乱起名字。”Phillip的父亲过去常说，一开始是因为Phillip的想象力把地理学得一团糟，天马行空。后来也会在他心不在焉的时候说。在他对街上那些难登大雅之堂的表演露出笑容时说。在他对某个根本不该接触的人道谢时说。当时作为一个孩子，他以为听不懂父亲的话仅仅是因为自己太年幼了，就像当对方谈起公司、股票，还有，愿主饶恕，爱情的危险时一样。

 

但是，Phillip长大了，明白了父亲之前说的都是什么意思。他的世界就是一幅被上流社会、金钱和禁忌这几条边境线框起来的地图，而他也只能按其本名称之为“自己的人生”。所以他饱以父亲所允许的，抵制父亲所抵制的，对父亲视而不见的人偷偷微笑。他已经尽了一己所能。但是，待在边境线内绝对比抗争要容易得多。除了心中存在着一份永恒的空虚。但他也不认为反抗就能解决。

 

他年纪越大。反抗的就越少。他尝试将自己的感想写成剧本。漠然的面孔与漠然的面孔交谈。而正是他所描写的让他有这种感觉的人，来观看他的戏剧并在结尾献上掌声，僵硬的笑容令人窒息，Phillip不认为自己理解这任意一个举动的意义。他售卖观赏的是自己内心的空虚，他们爱看。他们花钱来看。也许他自己就注定要拥有这空虚。也许那些人也是。然而，他还是不禁将自己的地图称之为“苦痛”，也许这一直以来就是它真正的名字。如果他的边境线就是这些剧院里的这些人，空洞表演着的那些演员，举杯消愁愁更愁，他难以不去思考自己的生活是否还有别的意义。

 

几乎是在其成立之初，Phillip就听说了那个马戏团。那些被扔在地上的传单，那些展品无声的吼叫比任何事物都更能吸引他的眼球。那个早已将自己的人生打上“枯燥”的标签，打上“呆板”“空洞”“悲惨”的标签的Phillip，发现了远在边境线外围却又近乎可触的地方出现了的新事物。往外一两步的距离。伸个脚尖就能够到的。他不禁想象如果自己迈出那一步会发生什么。他迅速从地上拾起一张宣传单塞进了口袋里，随身携带。这样它就成为了触手可及的光明了。多姿多彩，又新鲜的事物。

 

几周后Phillip决定低调地打扮好，遮住自己的脸混入观演人群之中。哼着小调，心中从未有过这般感觉。婉转。明快。这边世界里的人可以尽情言笑。看着那些真情流露的人们，Phillip自己也不禁弯起了嘴角。

 

他坐在最后一排。孑然一身。仍然不融进这个世界。他的地图仍然名为“上流社会”，然而，此时此地，他已然朝墙外瞥了一眼。虽然Phillip还不能确定，与被父亲发现后的狂怒相比所有的这一切是否值得。

 

直到表演开始，演员们在万众惊叹中出场，他还是不能确定。很华丽、精彩，他承认。叹为观止，是的。但是来观看这种表演，真的值得他放弃继承权、放弃家族吗？如果自己混在这群人中被发现，他会被那些他称为朋友的人厌恶，这真的值得吗？

 

当P.T.Barnum走进马戏场，Phillip已无暇他想。高挑挺拔，健康沉稳，身上套着那件灵动耀眼的外套比Phillip剧中的任何戏服都更加梦幻，这撼动了他赖以立足的根。那位马戏领班的舞姿流畅优美。欢快活泼。动作有力，稳健，面带笑容。光彩夺目。那个男人的物质组成似乎本身就与Phillip不同。他能辐射快乐。

 

就在对方踏入聚光灯下的那一刻，观众席上的Phillip发现了自己内心泛起的渴望，对 **他** 的渴望。对他的生活。对那种快乐。对一份允许他成为对方那样的人的地图的渴望。如果他能碰碰他，用一根手指触摸那件外套上的纽扣，那时就会变成他生命中幸福的一刻。这就足够了，然后他会回到自己那空洞的生活中去，空酒瓶、空心人会在那头迎接他。他尝试说服自己，知足吧。稍纵即逝的一瞬也足够了。

 

接下来的演出他都只挨着凳子的边缘。身体前倾。整个人都向那个男人靠去。无法移开视线，Phillip后来都忘记要藏身在阴影中这码事了。忘记了自己本不属于这里。虽然他的心、他的神都不这么说。

 

谢幕时，Phillip无比想让他们再来一遍，让晚会从头开始，把表演延续到永远。在马戏团团长离开舞台之后，Phillip又回归了他自己，回归到他原来的身份，原来的阶层，原来的自己就不应该来到这里的立场。但是那份渴望依然在。噢，它依然在，噢，它已将他吞没。

 

他知道自己该走了。知道自己担不起在秀场被人发现的风险，担不起走进人群中接触那位名为P.T.Barnum的不可思议奇迹的风险。虽然他很想上前确认这般的华丽与这般的欢乐是真实存在的。

 

不管那种渴望的感受多么像心脏被生吞活剥，Phillip还是溜出了会场，赶回他那称之为家的诸多禁忌的地方。无所不禁。他直觉得自己的边境线收缩得前所未有地小。他不知道一个男人怎么就夺走了他生命里的空气。把他的人生改称为“窒息”。他再也喘不出气来。

 

他更加依赖酒精了，Phineas Taylor Barnum的模样在他眼帘上挥之不去。他大可假装酒精能给他带来同样温暖的感觉。同样 **美好** 的感觉。如果日子能更容易熬过而不致崩溃，他宁可假装自己从未看过那场该死的马戏。但，这怎么可能。他已经见识过另一个世界了，全新的边境线，他向往着在那其中生活。

 

他又回到他那描写空洞人物的生活中去，看着自己的剧目收到大量反响。都不过是些空话。不尽如意。

 

他尽早从剧院里溜了出来，尽可能快地脱离了人群。他们太容易让他联想起那天晚上了。那些欢声笑语。那些他所挂念的。

 

他会躲在后门楼梯上，手里握着酒瓶窝在拐角处，并不偏僻但也不显眼。那些路过的人没有跟他搭话，他便也一言不发。

 

那晚，听到别人喊自己名字的他没有抬起头。而是挥了几下手，喃喃着退款的事宜打发道。谁知接下来对方却朝他伸出了手，自我介绍说他就是这三周令Phillip寝不安席的那个男人。那个伟岸、和蔼的男人。

 

“P.T.Barnum。”对方说，嘴角一勾对他笑道。

 

虽然早已心花怒放，但Phillip知道他应该佯装无感。然而他还是没忍住，“马戏团的？”

 

“你来看过表演了？”Barnum握住Phillip的手问道。这个男人就连手掌也是温暖有力的。Phillip不想松手。丝毫不想。

 

他注意到自己的失言，于是一笑带过。

 

“当然没有，”他说，“但我见过那些观众。他们从秀场走出来时可开心了。这是我写的剧所望尘莫及的。”

 

最后一句是失策。一个让Barnum有机可趁的点。一个请求，可能吧，好让站在他面前的这个男人倾听他的不满，从而将其引向别的什么地方。某个更美好的地方。那个有舞台、有欢乐的人们、尤其是有面前这位一直对他微笑的男人的世界。Phillip不清楚是否真是这句话起的作用。是否因此Barnum才会一直跟着他来到酒吧，主动请他喝一杯。无论如何，对方为他买单，Phillip怎么好拒绝。所以，他也没有拒绝。

 

进展之快，他俩便肩并肩地坐在了一起，手肘相互挨着，虽然空旷的酒吧里只有他们二人。他们都脱掉了外套，而Phillip，惶恐不安地，松开了自己的领结，任其松松地挂在脖子上。Barnum辐射出的那股纯粹的能量扰得他心烦意乱，直想解开更多的扣子，剥掉皮肤上那层织物，撕开自己的胸膛抓住那股悸动。亲手感受它。也许只要他可以将其掌握，他就能一辈子保持这种感觉。

 

Phillip听说过Barnum不安于现状的渴望曾惹出多少麻烦，但他怎想到那些渴望会涉及自己。会包括自己。他听着Barnum的邀请，被现实惊至盲目。一个像Barnum这样的人竟会想要一个像Phillip这样的人。他多想加入对方的世界。多想成为他生命中的一部分啊。哦，Phillip多么想要答应，他口中什么别的话也说不出来。

 

但是，但是，总有太多的但是。他还要考虑他的家族。他的声誉。再说了，Phineas想要的只是他的财富而已，才不管Phillip会陷入何种境地呢。反正他挑明时是这么想的。在他平常那套理论背后，关于对边境线、禁忌和将要割舍的事物的顾虑，一切至始至终还是回归到了Phineas，回到了对方身上，永远不可能全身而退。

 

然后Phineas开始谈论起了颜色。谈论有趣的事。谈论马戏团能为对方生命增添的内容。Phillip对上Phineas的眼睛，他知道对方看得到。看到他的渴望。他们的身影似乎相互重叠了。Phineas能了解对方，是因为他也有同感。他们双方都在欲求着某种东西。一直，一直欲求着。

 

不去想这件事带给他的惊吓，不去想他将来要放弃掉的事物，Phillip再也没法在没有Phineas牵着手的情况下走出这间酒馆。他这是自取灭亡。这样就再也无法回头了。但他真实地结识了那个男人，发觉他比自己印象中还要更好。更亲切，更温和，更阳光。从此之后，他的世界再无法恢复原样。

 

当他们最终握手成交，Phillip看到了一副全新的地图。这里有着全然不同的边境线。这里让Phillip的心因Phineas手上的暖意而扑扑跳动。这里允许他去笑。去创造。大概这就是个叫做“快乐”的世界。一个充满可能的世界。

 

当他信步于马戏团中，他又重新找回了呼吸的感觉。Phineas总会在身边对他笑。Phineas总是笑得开怀。一种新的成瘾，Phillip沉浸在能与Phineas相处的每一刻中，能碰触Phineas，和Phineas一起大笑的每一刻。

 

在马戏团工作同样美妙无比。Phillip有了写新作品的灵感，能让自己心潮澎湃，而自身和观众都嫣然而笑的作品。他全身心投入到事业中，觉得这是自己的新人生。他精彩的、盛大的人生，在囊括了Phineas和他的马戏团之后丰富了那么多。

 

Phineas提出一个目标，Phillip便不计代价地为他达成。对方想进入上流社会，他为他找来了女王。对方想进一步拓展业务，Phillip为他找来了Jenny Lind。为他定下的行程。为他成为一位新的马戏领班。

 

当然，当Phineas走了，和Jenny远赴他乡，Phillip的心自然是痛的。但是只消回想起第一次在舞台上看到对方的情形，想象自己为Phineas做的事能让对方感受到自己当时一半的快乐，Phillip也觉得值得了。他过往的人生都在渴痛与空虚中度过，所以多算上这几个星期又何妨？为了Phineas又何妨？

 

至少，暴徒的滋事令人始料未及。火灾则更是了。Phillip冲进火场抢救新的家族成员时，不禁想起了Phineas。在失去意识之前想起了Phineas的笑容。就算是这样的结局，他也心满意足了，他已经活出了自己的新人生。一个称之为“快乐”“快乐”“快乐”的人生。他已触碰过Phineas，和他共享过欢笑。他已爱过那个男人，真实、真实地爱着他，这对Phillip来说便足够了。

 

Phillip醒过来了，虽然浓烟永远地损害了他的肺。最早，是Anne在一旁陪伴他，然后在他小憩期间，其他人也陆陆续续造访过他的房间。他很高兴见到他们，非常非常高兴，但他最想见的是Phineas。不知道Phineas现在在哪里，他是否听说自己珍爱的剧场因为Phillip的过失毁于一炬。他知道在对方知情后，自己必无可能再充当Phineas生命中的一份子了。噢，Phillip提心吊胆。没有了Phineas，他该何去何从？见识了这个即将失去的世界后，他怎么还能再在别处生存？

 

Phineas兜进医院的那晚，夜已经深了。Phillip半梦半醒，只见对方的身影穿过一排排空床向他走来。Phineas对那些护士们低声说了什么，她们便笑嘻嘻地到其他病房忙去了。距离太远Phillip听不清他说的是什么，但他觉得在自己现在震耳欲聋的心跳声下，就算有人尖叫他也不会听见了。Phineas是来把他的“快乐”带走的。他当然有权利这么做。可是该死，事到如今能不感到痛苦吗。

 

“我知道你来此处的目的。”Phillip说，又变回了以前那个自己，那个将空虚藏在内心里，表面笑而处之的人。也许他早已习惯了这样，他想。

 

“噢，真的吗？”Phineas说，他将外套和帽子搭在Phillip床脚。不易察觉却在大腿上微微搓着手。Phillip从未见过对方坐立不安的样子。没有过。不，对方是个自信的人，从不轻易动摇。如果引咎辞职能令对方回归坚定，他甘愿。

 

“没事的。从此我便会消失，你不用担心。”

 

“消失，Phillip你这话是什么意思？”

 

“Phin，”Phillip难以自持地念出了一直以来卡在喉咙中的昵称，是对最后一次见对方的留恋，“没关系，我知道你不想要我了。毕竟是因为我你才失去了马戏团。”

 

“Phillip，你怎么会觉得我不想要你了呢？”Phineas坐到床铺边缘，拾起Phillip缠着绷带的手。他真是温暖，多么多么温暖，对方坐得这般贴近，Phillip难以呼吸。“我是说，不想要你回到马戏团来。”

 

“已经没有马戏团了，Phin。都是我害的。”

 

Phillip对Phineas靠近的面容入了迷。那眼中奕奕的神采。那永远挂在唇边的自得的笑纹。哦，他好想在彻底失去之前把对方的一颦一笑都刻在脑海中啊。

 

“这不是你的错。不是的。就算你亲自拿起油灯一把烧了我也不在乎。我仍然想要你回来。想要你和我们一起重建马戏团。我来这只是为了确认你没事。要知道当时我在那建筑里看到你，看到你躺在地上，我还以为--”

 

“等一下，什么？”Phillip打断道，“你说什么，看到我躺在地上？”

 

“啊，我以为你已经知道了。”

 

“知道什么？”

 

“我在你后脚就追了进去，Phillip。屋顶塌下来之后是我将你抱出来的。所以，我是来看你康复得怎么样了。你为我做了那么多，我也非常在乎你，确认你没事之前我都睡不好觉。”

 

“你怎么这么任性？大家可能会失去你的啊，”Phillip说。Phineas还牵着他的手，于是他便用绷带所允许的最大力道掐住了对方。这个笨蛋，大笨蛋。只是为了Phillip而冒那么大风险，万一出了什么事这个世界该有多悲恸啊？“不，这世上没有什么东西大不了值得你用生命换取，更不用说我了。”

 

“你很重要，”Phineas说，“你还不明白，是吗？”

 

“明白什么？”

 

“你改变了我的人生，Phillip Carlyle。让我更严以律己。更清明理智。”

 

“哈。”Phillip说。

 

“逐渐变得更好，Phillip。更好。前所未有。”

 

“你在说什么？”Phillip问，“我可以留下来？”

 

“该死，Phillip，我想你永远留下来。和我一起。你还是不懂吗？不知道我们有多爱你吗？不知道+ **我** +有多爱你吗？”Phineas说。他靠得更近，匆匆地说。他说的话急切、热诚、坦率。

 

他的唇也是急切、热诚、坦率的，他俯下身与Phillip的双唇交叠在一起。Phillip的惊讶很快就被Phineas正在亲吻他的这个事实盖过了。哦，Phillip已经融化在了这个吻里。融化在这片温暖、这道魔法之中。他知道Phineas比他自己能做到最极致的程度都更加厉害，但这也，太超过了。更近。更柔软。更加真实。都怪这烧伤的绷带，Phillip多么想将手指插进Phineas的发间，把他按低，整个人缠上去。最后他决定自己靠过去。舌尖滑过Phineas的双唇，它们分开了，自己融化在了对方之中。

 

Phineas的双手开始探索起来，滑下他的颈边，抚上身侧，撩起他后颈的头发。它们似乎无处不在，无时不在，Phillip无可招架，只有细细品味与Phineas如此亲密的滋味。在抚摸着他的Phineas。在亲吻着他的Phineas。这感觉真是，但这时他的肺突然不满了起来。

 

“Phin。”Phillip退开。

 

“怎么了？”Phineas问，稍稍往回退了一点。他的一只手还按在Phillip脑后，双膝撑在Phillip身两侧。Phillip甚至没注意到那是什么时候发生的，面对此情此景，他感觉下腹开始聚集起了热量。Phineas在他身上，Phineas的胯部和他靠在一起。不需过多，只消摆一下腰，他就能引爆全场。

 

“肺，”Phillip喘息着说，“呼吸。”

 

Phineas似乎突然一下想起了他们在这的地点和原因。转刻，他脸上便浮起了一个开朗、迷人的笑容。“抱歉，有点太投入了。”

 

“你故意的。”Phillip沙哑地说。重重地咳了起来，Phineas脸上的微笑消失了。

 

“哦，Phillip。对不起。我不是--”

 

“没关系，”Phillip喘过气来说道。他对上Phineas的眼睛，看到那眉宇间的忧虑，他说着轻轻弯起一个笑容，“值了。”

 

“这样吗？”Phineas问道，笑意完整地又回来了。

 

“是的。”Phillip咬住了Phineas的唇，想把那份笑容占为己有。想要品尝它。永远不让它消失。他的旧世界的边境线之内绝对不会允许此类事情存在。虽然后来那个新的也不行。但是，他认为他们可以找到一个全新的。希望到时他可以命名为“爱”。

 

那晚，Phineas睡在Phillip隔壁的病床上，他已经知道Phillip好起来了，他触手便可及对方。当然，护士们开始闲言碎语，不过这从来不会影响到Phineas。而Phillip想，如果这代表他可以得到Phineas，那他便也能安之若素。

 

几天后Phillip便可以出院了。反正那些护士也帮不上什么忙，而他十分确信，护士们已经厌倦了每当Phillip和Phineas卿卿我我便要回避的这种情况。尤其是新一轮流感爆发使病患增多之后。是的，她们很乐意把Phillip扫地出门，后者走时身后还牵着Phineas的手。

 

重建是一个漫长的过程。Phineas尝对Phillip买地的主意提出抗议，但其实他也无权干涉。Phillip买下了码头附近的一块地，他舍得花钱，只为看到Phineas脸上重展笑颜。

 

有大量工作要做，要重新找出将想法呈现出来的方法。有帐篷要搭，表演要重新编排。能够躲在幕布后面、在阴影之中偷偷将手滑进彼此衣间的机会越来越难得了。

 

这变成了一场游戏，Phineas后来决定将马戏领班的角色分享给Phillip，而自己则偷偷溜走混入观众席的某处。Phillip会在表演过程中搜寻人群，在众多观众中找出那张脸，那个笑容。Phillip每次都能找到他。无一例外。他能在千万人里一眼望见那个男人，他那么闪耀，那么伟岸。而结束之后，他们便会躲进某处阴影里，在澎湃的肾上腺素之下撞在一起。

 

Phillip还是最喜欢Phineas做马戏领班的那些夜晚。那时他就会坐在与自己第一次来看表演的位置所平行的另一处观众席上观演。回想起那一晚，他就像重新坠入了爱河一般。他幻想着手指沿着那件外套的纽扣一遍又一遍抚下，心里却一直清楚，只要再过一会儿梦想就能实现，只要再过几分钟。Phillip靠在看台的扶手边静静等待，每次与Phineas视线相接都是相顾一笑。而后者似乎洞悉自己的处在一样，每次都能找到他。Phillip点点脚尖，转了个姿势，想要触碰Phineas想得心里发痒。

 

待演出落幕，人员清场，Phillip一秒也不想等就开始扒Phineas的外套，一个接一个纽扣地解。他们退至看台下的阴影中，虽然那里还没清扫干净，但他们两个都不在乎。一颗纽扣松了，然后又一颗，而同时Phineas的手滑进了Phillip的腰带，将他的上衣下摆抽出来，触及了温暖的皮肤。

 

没多久他们就贴在了一起，大红外套还挂在Phineas的肩膀上，下面的胸膛却已裸露。Phineas知道Phillip喜欢他这个样子，喜欢服饰布料与皮肤摩擦的感觉。Phineas知道，于是他便尽力使Phillip被撩拨得恰到好处。拂过对方腿侧柔软的肌肤。滑过对方的欲望，令他硬起来。Phineas知道，于是他放肆地笑了出来，渴望地疯狂地调笑着Phillip，就因为此，因为对方。

 

Phillip牢牢抓住那件魔力外套，而Phineas一手环住他们俩的欲望一起抽动。不用很久他们就都在看台下出来了。趁有什么人路过发现之前赶快把衣服正回原位。他们踉跄着走回到歇演休息区，两人都有点头晕目眩，傻笑着合不拢嘴。

 

当他们走近到一定距离，Phillip松开Phineas的手，他们分两头走去。Phineas和O'Malley聊起来，而Phillip向Anne和Lettie缓步走去。

 

“你看上去若有所思啊，Carlyle，”Letti说，微微一笑，“遇到什么有趣的事了？”

 

“或者有趣的人。”Anne说，她们两人相视窃笑，眼神越过马戏舞台循向Phineas。

 

所以，好吧，也许他们不算太隐蔽。也许在他们仓促之时，有人无意中撞破两人迅速分开的情景。可是，这是他们的家人啊。这里就是他们的归属地。这是Carlyle亲手为自己打造的地图，它的边境线只会把不好的事物隔离在外。他将其称之为“家”。最终啊最终。他终于可以称之为“家”了。

 

-Fin-


End file.
